Talk:Total Drama Vacation 2!
Character pics go here. (optional)--Something unpredictable, but in the end it's right, I hope you had the time of your life.]] 14:44, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Is it only custom characters?--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 15:32, 13 July 2009 (UTC) You can be TDI or custom characters.--Something unpredictable, but in the end it's right, I hope you had the time of your life. 15:33, 13 July 2009 (UTC) cool. I call Cody! :-D --TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 15:35, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Character Pics Are singups still open if so Zane and Joy singed up--Kenzen11 MacGyver Rocks Gosh (Harold Moment) 21:18, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I guess but they have to be on different teams to keep the teams even.--Something unpredictable, but in the end it's right, I hope you had the time of your life. 21:21, 15 July 2009 (UTC) k joy can go tourists and zane to the surfers--Kenzen11 MacGyver Rocks Gosh (Harold Moment) 21:22, 15 July 2009 (UTC) So how do you guys like it so far? tell me here! Also, challenge ideas would be very greatly appreciated!--Don't wanna be an American idiot! 17:11, 16 July 2009 (UTC) The campers can face their fears(is that a good one?)--Tdafan123 17:13, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Tdafan123 Yeah! The vacation could be a haunted house! Thanks!--Don't wanna be an American idiot! 17:16, 16 July 2009 (UTC) NP!--Tdafan123 17:16, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Tdafan123 NP?--Don't wanna be an American idiot! 17:20, 16 July 2009 (UTC) No Problem--Tdafan123 17:21, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Tdafan123 Oh.--Don't wanna be an American idiot! 17:23, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Hi is day 2 gonna be written?(srry if i sound rude)--Tdafan123 18:27, 16 July 2009 (UTC)tdafan123 another zane in a camp bites the elimanation and dust but i did not mean to mess up on the challenge i volenteered and i was really busy after that so it sucks--Kenzen11 MacGyver Rocks Gosh (Harold Moment) 00:32, 23 July 2009 (UTC) now i am sad i was hoping joy would leave first and zane would stay in--Kenzen11 MacGyver Rocks Gosh (Harold Moment) 01:21, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I didnt vote 4 u zane cause it wasnt ur fault and im srry u got voted out--Tdafan123 01:24, 23 July 2009 (UTC)Tdafan123 ya i hop i return but ya it goes how it goes--Kenzen11 MacGyver Rocks Gosh (Harold Moment) 01:26, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I hope u return 2--Tdafan123 01:27, 23 July 2009 (UTC)Tdafan123 Dude, you got voted off. You can't expect to return in EVERY camp. Plus, you already returned last time. If anything, someone may return, but don't complain if it's not you, because it probably won't be.--Don't wanna be an American idiot! 18:24, 23 July 2009 (UTC) True that --Sorrie!always in starclan 18:33, 23 July 2009 (UTC) LOL--Don't wanna be an American idiot! 20:14, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I know that i am not no american idiot i am a western idiot but no american idiot--Kenzen11 MacGyver Rocks Gosh (Harold Moment) 21:37, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I agree with Rocky. You can't come back in EVERY camp. You can't win 'em all. Also, you did a double negative "not not." --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:45, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Listen I am a poor sport the worst sport on earth but it is because i have a lot going on in my life and it is so frustrating that i am a jerk I DO NOT CARE IF I RETURN i would like to but I DONT CARE IF I DONT--Kenzen11 MacGyver Rocks Gosh (Harold Moment) 21:50, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Kenzen, just remember this; On-line, re-read what you write. That way it won't seem to happy/sad/angry/etc. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:58, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Dude, the American Idiot thing is lyrics to a song...--Don't wanna be an American idiot! 22:22, 23 July 2009 (UTC) LOL, I hope he knew that...--Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:26, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I do i cant use it as a saying--Kenzen11 MacGyver Rocks Gosh (Harold Moment) 22:30, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Dude take a pill.--Don't wanna be an American idiot! 22:31, 23 July 2009 (UTC) *takes a pill*Happy*falls over K.O.ed*--Kenzen11 MacGyver Rocks Gosh (Harold Moment) 22:39, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Dude the phrase take a chill pill doesn't mean die...--Windmill, windmill for the land, 22:41, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ROFL. XD Fail.--Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:43, 23 July 2009 (UTC) LOL--Windmill, windmill for the land, 22:47, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I did not die i just was uncontentious --Kenzen11 MacGyver Rocks Gosh (Harold Moment) 22:47, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Well I hop there is a season three man--Kenzen11 MacGyver Rocks Gosh (Harold Moment) 20:02, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe. After this is done I'm taking a break from wikia.--Windmill, windmill for the land, 20:16, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Why for how long why--Kenzen11 MacGyver Rocks Gosh (Harold Moment) 21:10, 26 July 2009 (UTC) IDK--Windmill, windmill for the land, 16:19, 27 July 2009 (UTC) i now know what it feels like to be voted off twice in a row well no i dont cause it has happemed to me before--Kenzen11 MacGyver Rocks Gosh (Harold Moment) 04:28, 30 July 2009 (UTC) What team am I on? 2-DI ain't happy, i'm 19:08, 14 August 2009 (UTC) PS: Im using Stephen... dang you will probably be on joys old team--When The Whole Galaxy is in dire need of Cupckaes we turn to Kenzen11 19:09, 14 August 2009 (UTC) 2D, you can pick.--'Hey! I'm 'Blogging.... 18:47, 30 August 2009 (UTC)